The present invention relates to a gas turbine, in particular a gas turbine aircraft engine.
Known gas turbine aircraft engines have a fuel supply device for supplying fuel to a combustion chamber of the gas turbine aircraft engine, as well as a central engine control device with the aid of which the operation of the gas turbine aircraft engine can be controlled.
A multiplicity of sensors and actuators are connected to the central engine control device, resulting in a high cabling expense between the central engine control device and the sensors and actuators distributed on the gas turbine aircraft engine.
In known gas turbine aircraft engines, the fuel supply device typically has two pumps that are mechanically driven by a gearbox of the gas turbine aircraft engine. The quantity of fuel conveyed by each pump is proportional to the rotational speed of the gas turbine aircraft engine, which in some operating states can result in a large recirculation flow of fuel.
Against this background, the present invention is based on the problem of creating a new type of gas turbine, in particular a new type of gas turbine aircraft engine.